memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue
(Space, warp speed) Kingston travels at high warp speed. (Deck 11) In the turbolift Captain Tyson is thinking about what all has happened in the past few weeks and the doors opened and the Captain walks out of the lift as his first officer Commander Mitchell walks up to him and hands him a padd. Good morning Captain says Commander Mitchell as she looks at him. Morning to you as well Commander how is everything on the frontlines of the conflict asked Captain Tyson as he looks at her. Well the Alliance has pushed back the second Tactical Wing the Daedalus has reported that the Alliance has taken out a second Jaffa outpost, and the fifth fleet is falling back to Earth reports Commander Mitchell. Damn we should be there with our quantum phasers says a disappointed Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson please report to the bridge we're dropping out of warp says Cole over the comm system. We're on our way Lieutenant says Captain Tyson as he and Ronson walk to the bridge. (Space) The Kingston emerges from warp and approaches a planet. (USS Kingston, main bridge) Both Tyson and Mitchell walk onto the bridge. Report Cole asked Captain Tyson as he sits in his command chair. We're approaching a former Goa'uld slave planet and its looking like its flourished into a very nice world and since then we've sent SG teams to survey them says Commander Mitchell as she reports about the planet the ship is coming in orbit around. What's the planet's designation Ensign asked Tyson as he looks at Ensign Hailey. P4X-485 says Ensign Hailey as she turns to look at the Captain. That's the planet that SG-1 visited about a year ago during the fight against the Goa'uld says Captain Tyson as he looks at the two officers. Yeah a former Goa'uld System Lord once ruled over this planet and put the people into slavery but since then SG-1 was able to free them after the his death and since then the SGC has been sending teams to check in on them says Commander Mitchell as she looks at Captain Tyson. I've read the report says Captain Tyson as he looks at Mitchell. Yeah but what you didn't read sir is that the Lucian Alliance has been here they've been coming here for sometime now and the people are trying to keep to themselves and in return they give the Alliance parts for their motherships says Commander Mitchell as he looks at Captain Tyson. Well we won't be here long just check in on the people and see how they're doing after being freed from Goa'uld rule and jump out of here before the Alliance knows we've been here says Captain Tyson as he gets up from the command chair. Commander Mitchell you've got the bridge, Ensign Hailey you're with me have a team of MACOs meet us in transporter room 2 says Captain Tyson as him and the away team leaves the bridge and heads towards the transporter room.